Jealousy
by AmoBlacklist
Summary: Red gets jealous when he sees Lizzy talking intimately with the next target of The Blacklist he decides to make a bold move, one that may change their future forever.
1. Chapter 1

**I want to thank Jadenanne7 by help me in the translation and adaptation of my story for English. Thanks very. Thank you very much for his invaluable help!**

* * *

Lizzie sat in front of the mirror, putting the finishing touches on her makeup when the phone rang. She answered without looking, knowing it was Red.

"Lizzie, I'm waiting for you in the car," he spoke softly.

"I'm on my way down," she said, hanging up.

Lizzie took one last look in the mirror and liked what she saw. Her backless blue dress matched her eyes, the neckline flattered her cleavage, and the waistline and skirt shaped her body perfectly.

She was accompanying Red to a reception where the next target of the Blacklist was going to be. It was a fundraiser, destined to help charities that took care of children with cancer. Their target was a man known as Sebastian Schmitz, who like many others, liked to play the part of a good samaritan, but in reality exploited child labor in his factories located in underdeveloped countries. In addition to exploiting children, he was also involved in human trafficking, prostitution, and drug running in several countries.

When Lizzie arrived at the car, Red could not disguise a look of admiration.

"Lizzie, my dear, you look wonderful in that dress. I'll have my work cut out for me just keeping all those men away from you…" Red said in a jovial tone, but deep down he knew it was true. It would be a challenge to keep himself focused on the job while she was looking so wondrously beautiful, and within arm's reach.

"What? Red don't exaggerate. This is a mission and I'm not letting anything get between us and our target. Besides, you were the one who said I should put on something sexy and eye catching to get Schmitz's attention, since he's known for being incapable of resisting a beautiful woman."

Although she was right, the problem was that he wasn't worried about Schmitz at the moment, but with himself, considering that he had been in love with Lizzie for quite some time. It was only Tom's looming presence that had kept him from approaching her. However, it had been over 6 months since she had been separated from Tom, and during this time Red and Lizzie had become very close and she had learned to trust him. This new closeness in their relationship had awakened the feelings he had been trying to control for a long time. "Dembe, we're ready to go," Red said as they entered the car.

Upon arriving at the site of the reception, a luxury hotel in the city, Red opened the door for Lizzie, and after offering her his arm, led her to the salon. As he held Lizzie's arm, he couldn't help but notice the multiple male eyes watching her as they passed. He fought the urge to be a possessive, primitive alpha male. Lizzie walked distractedly by his side, oblivious to the thoughts that were running through his head. Noticing this, Red couldn't help but give small smile of satisfaction.

Red and Lizzie were taken to their table as soon as they arrived. "A glass of champagne for the lady and a whiskey for me, please," Red asked the waiter.

"Where is our target?" Lizzie asked, looking around the room discreetly.

"There, near the entrance…" Red said, pointing to a tall man with gray hair who looked to be near 60. Despite his age, he was still a charming and elegant man.

"I'll approach him discreetly to see if I can get his attention," Lizzie said as she rose and moved toward the blacklister, leaving Red sitting at the table to watch all of her movements. Lizzie neared Schmitz as he turned to leave the room, placing herself so that he inadvertently ran in to her.

"Ohh I'm sorry, sir. I'm so clumsy," Lizzie said sweetly while blinking up at him shyly.

"It was nothing," Schmitz replied, looking at her with open admiration. "Here, let us go to a quieter place." He grabbed her arm and lead her to a more deserted area of the room.

"Are you here alone?" he asked with interest.

"I actually came with a friend," she replied, smiling quietly.

"My name is Sebastian and yours?" he asked, flashing her a beautiful smile.

"Elizabeth," she replied, smiling more openly.

Red was on the other side of the room and decided to get closer so he could see what was happening. When he got closer, he saw them talking excitedly, Schmitz never missing an opportunity to put a hand on Lizzie's arm. He felt insanely jealous, cursing the hour that he had thought up the idea to bring Lizzie along for this job. As the pair chatted excitedly as if they were old friends, Red grew increasingly angry. He knew that for her it was just a job, but he only wanted Elizabeth for himself and could not bear to see another stroke her body and receive her smiles...no matter how false they were.

Acting on impulse, Red approached the two and put his arm around Lizzie's waist, holding her possessively.

"Apparently you two already know each other…" Red said with a fake smile.

"Hello, Raymond, what a pleasure to see you," Schmitz said, obviously annoyed. "Actually, Elizabeth and I only just met. We were having a very nice conversation until you appeared."  
"Unfortunately, I have to steal my fiancée now. There's a person who wants to meet her," Red said softly, smiling at a furious-looking Lizzie.

"Oh… well… Okay. It was a pleasure to meet you, Elizabeth," Schmitz said before he quickly proceeded to walk away.

Lizzie turned rapidly to Red and started laying into him. "Red? Damn you, what do you think you're doing? You've ruined everything. Why did you have to go and say I'm your fiancée? Now I won't be able to go any were near him again..."

As Lizzie berated him, Red tried to look like he was ashamed of his attitude, for losing control. He knew he'd blown her cover, but the FBI would just have to find another way to approach the target. He had not been able to stomach Lizzie acting so intimate with that man...to watch as he he stroked her arms and her back...

"Calm down, Lizzie. I did it to protect you," Red spoke softly as he tried to hug her.

"To protect me? I wasn't in danger; I was only establishing a first contact with our target!" she answered indignantly.

"Schmitz is a dangerous man, and while you were together I realized I couldn't risk it," Red soothed, trying to calm her and prayed she didn't realize what was really happening. He decided to let her talk until she was calmer.

"Do you know what makes me angrier? Coming here, doing my job, and then having you blow it with a childish attitude. I'm not a girl that you need to protect at all times, Red," she said, still angry with him. "What am I going to say to Cooper now? We came here for nothing..." she carried on, placing her hands on hips while glaring at Red.

Red tried to hold back laughter at the sight of her standing like that, with flushed cheeks and her blue eyes blazing with indignation. She had no idea how sexy she looked. As Lizzie kept talking, Red decided to grab her and surprise her with a searing kiss. Taken aback, she stood there without moving while Red kept the pressure on her lips. Lizzie opened her lips involuntarily and his tongue invaded her mouth, exploring every corner. She yielded to him, showing no resistance and losing herself in the kiss. Red broke the kiss abruptly and pulled back to look at her.

"You kissed me!" Lizzie cried, putting her fingers to her lips.

"I'm sorry, Lizzie, but it was the only way I could think of to shut you up," Red explained without showing any regret. On the contrary, his gaze displayed a certain satisfaction.

Lizzie turned around and walked quickly toward the exit. Red ran after her, surprised by this abrupt attitude.

"Wait, Lizzie, the night's not over... We can still enjoy the rest of the party and I'm starving," he said as he reached her side.

"It's over for me. My night was a failure and I'm going home," she said without looking at him.

"Then I'll call Dambe," Red said with resignation, knowing how stubborn she was.

They returned to her home in silence, and when the car stopped Lizzie exited without looking at or waiting for Red. He followed her to the door anyway.

"Lizzie...look at me," he pleaded gently. "I do not want to spoil our work, but believe me, I will always do whatever is necessary to protect you and I felt I needed to get you away from Schmitz. I'll think of something for you to tell Cooper tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Red. I'm tired and I'll talk to you tomorrow," Lizzie said, finally turning to him.

"Goodnight, Lizzie, sleep tight," Red whispered, depositing a soft kiss on her forehead.

Returning to the car, he addressed Dembe. "Let's go to the house my friend."

"Judging by Elizabeth's wrathful looks I assume things did not go well tonight?" Dembe asked,looking at Red in the rearview mirror.

"Yes and no. I did what I thought was right, but Lizzie did not agree with me. Tomorrow will be a long day," he answered with a sigh.

Lizzie went inside the house and kicked her shoes away. Entering the kitchen, she poured a glass of wine and then headed to her bedroom to take her dress off. Red always had the ability to surprise her with his attitudes. He had asked her to go to the party to approach Schmitz and after that, when things were going well, he acted the way he did. If it were any another man , she would have sworn that he did it out of jealousy, but Red was so cynical, so cool and business-like that it was hard to picture him being jealous. Liz put on her pajamas, turned on the TV, and drank a sip of wine. As she put the glass to her lips, she remembered the kiss that Red gave her. She was pleasantly surprised at how soft his mouth was, and how good of a kisser he was. She had never looked at him from that angle, as an attractive and sexually active man. She ended up laughing at herself. She had always seen him as a coworker, but surely, from that night on, she would look at Raymond Reddington very differently.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank Jadenanne7 by help me in the translation and adaptation of my story for English. Thanks very. Thank you very much for his invaluable help!**

* * *

Lizzie arrived late to the meeting at the Post Office, and when she entered the room, Cooper spoke with irony.

"Good morning, Agent Keen, we look forward to hearing about your first contact with Sebastian Schmitz on Saturday."

She spied Red sitting in a corner, looking at her in an ironic way, and before she can have any reaction, he got up to talk to Cooper.

"Agent Keen struggled to get the attention of Schmitz, but unfortunately she had no success. The guilt is mine, I should have known that he likes women more showy and daring, and he especially likes the blondes."

Lizzie is angered by his lies, but decided to stay quiet.

"Unfortunately we could not make contact. For the next approach, I suggest that the agency uses another agent who fits the profile of what Schmitz likes. We will have many new opportunities as he has a busy social agenda," Red said, smiling slyly at Lizzie.

"If that is how it all happened, we have to revise our approach and summon another FBI agent to make contact with Schmitz," Cooper said in a resigned tone.

Elizabeth was so angry with Reddington that she barely paid attention to the rest of the meeting. She did not look at him, but she could feel his gaze on her and knew that he had not lost any of his movements.

Once the meeting ended, Lizzie left and went quickly to her room while Cooper and Red continued to talk. She sat at her desk, praying that he would go away, but fifteen minutes later she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in!" she said in an annoyed tone, knowing it was Red.

"Hope you are calmer," Red said as he entered and closed the door.

"Go to hell, you son of a bitch!" Lizzie responded. She threw a paperweight at him, but he quickly diverted it. He loved how unpredictable she was...never knowing how she was going to react...

"You embarrassed me in front of my coworkers!" Lizzie said angrily. "He likes his women more showy and daring! The way you said it made it seem like I showed up to the party in a garbage bag! You just forgot to mention your small contribution that spoiled the whole plan," she hissed furiously.

"I appreciate that you have been silent," Red said sarcastically.

"And what would I say? That you grabbed me while I was talking with Schmitz, called me your fiancee, and then kissed me?" she said, visibly upset. "You know you put me in a difficult position, knowing that in the end I could not mention any of this."

Red looked at her and gestured his hands in a peace offering. "You're right. I was not honest with you in this situation, but I do not regret it because I know it's safer for you to be away from Schmitz." He looked at her sweetly and continued to speak softly. "You may not believe this, but my first concern is your safety. I've put you in danger so often, but I regret having to do it. One day our luck could run out and something bad might happen to you," Red said in a voice so sincere that Lizzie almost believed him.

"Okay Red, let's say I believe you did all this for my welfare. So what? We still have a problem. Your attitude just left me in a predicament with the staff. Now everyone will think I am not competent at my job."

"I told Cooper that you were completely competent, but you are just not what Schmitz goes for," Red said, drawing closer to her. "You are a wonderful woman and I not was being derogatory. I just did not want you near a dangerous man like Schmitz." He reached out and squeezed her shoulders. "I do not want you upset with me. If we're going to work well together we need to work in harmony," he said, looking into her eyes. "Also...you can't imagine the power you have over men," he whispered sexily in her ear, giving her the shivers.

"Red, by any chance are you trying to seduce me?" Lizzie asked wryly.

"Far be it from me to ever try that with you," Red said cynically. "Let's go out to dinner tonight. I know a chinese restaurant where food is wonderful," he invited, hoping to restore their working relationship.

"I don't know if is safe to go out with you," Lizzie said, not missing the opportunity to tease him.

"I promise to behave like a perfect gentleman, " Red said, putting his hand on his chest as if it were an oath.

"Okay. I will go out to dinner with you," Lizzie responded, a bit uncertainly.

"Great! I'll be at your home at 6pm," Red said animatedly, and was out of her office before she could change her mind. He left the Post Office excited that he was able to convince her to go out with him after what had happened. This would be the first step in bringing their relationship to a more intimate level. However, thoughts of Elizabeth had to be set aside, because now he had a more urgent business to attend to.

Lizzie came home tired from a long day's work and looked at the clock, cursing when she realized that it was already 5:20. It was time for her to get ready for her dinner with Red. She was fresh from her shower and deciding what to wear when the phone rang.

"I'm here," Red said sensually.

"You will just have to wait. I'm running late." Lizzie hung up the phone, not waiting for Red's reply.

Finally, she decided on a black, short-sleevd dress that fell down to her knees. Satisfied, she walked down to the car where Red was waiting patiently. He eyed her dress, knowing that even though it was a nice dress, it also relayed a message...stay away. "You look lovely Lizzie, although somewhat demure," he said with a playful smile.

She ignored his comments and settled into the seat beside him. It was obvious that he had realized her maneuver, and, apparently, instead of getting annoyed, he decided to respond by mocking her. Since he seemed to be a master at guessing her mood, she pretended she did not understand his comment. "Where are we going?" she asked, changing the subject.

"To a chinese restaurant where the food is wonderful, as promised," he answered without taking his eyes off her.

Since Lizzie had decided to act reserved to keep him away, Red decided that he would go in the opposite direction. Upon arriving at the restaurant, he opened the door for her and lead her to a private table in a private area where they could be more at ease. After the waiter served their drinks, Red turned to Lizzie and stared at her with his deep green eyes. "A toast to our partnership. I told you we would form a great team," he said cryptically.

"A great team," Lizzie repeated, raising her glass.

"This team will last for the rest of our lives," he said affectionately, placing his hand over hers.

"You are going down a dangerous path, Red, Lizzie said seriously.

"Why, Lizzie?"

"You know you have an agreement with the FBI, and I ,as an employee, can't get involved with you," she said, knowing that her answer only scratched the surface of the many reasons they should not be together.

Red knew that her answer was very true, and knew how she disliked circumventing the rules. "Lizzie...I let nothing get in my way when I want something. I know it is difficult for you to get involved with me due to your job, and I do not expect the FBI to approve. But I think we need to take a chance on us, and if we feel that our relationship has a future, we will think about how to solve this later. I just hope that you do not decide anything without at least giving me a chance to prove how much I love you," Red said passionately, kissing her hand.

His statement shocked her. She thought that he wanted just a sexual relationship, so for him to declare his love was bewildering.

"Red...I don't know what to say..."

"I know dear, I've given us a lot of thought, and I thought I should take the initiative to tell you how I feel, but whatever you decide, I'll accept it," he said humbly.

"I love your company, Red. I know that we spent a lot together, but now my feelings about you are confused," she spoke sincerely. "After Tom strayed I became very wary of men...always thinking they have ulterior motives. I do not know if I will ever regain the confidence to give my love to someone else," she said sadly.

"I know how difficult it must be for you Lizzie, after all of Tom's lies, but as I told you before, you can trust me because I have never lied to you." Red spoke sincerly, never taking his eyes from hers.

" I never really know where I am with you. You say you've never lied to me, but then you will not speak the truth, I'm always in the dark, trying to find the truth with only the crumbs that you give me."

"Whatever I do, know that I do it because I know what's best for you. When I told you about your husband, you did not believe me. You had to find out the truth for yourself that your marriage was a lie." There was a sadness in his voice as he pleaded with her to understand. "Lizzie, you need to understand that you need to find the truth on your own. I'm just the light that shows you which direction to take," he said, looking at her lovingly. "You are broken now and you need to pick up the pieces. When that happens, you will be ready to understand me and accept me, for I trod this path a long time ago and I know exactly how you feel. When this happens, you can be sure that we will have a future together, because you are the only person I trust in this world and you know that you can blindly trust me, because I will never betray you."

Lizzie knew that he was right and that she did feel broken and unsure of which way to go. Red has always supported her, and she had to accept that even when she didn't approve of him, he always tried to protect her and help her in his own way. After dinner, they went to her house in silence and Red accompanied her to the door.

"I will not invite him inside because my head is a whirl of thoughts and I need to put them in order. We'll talk about all of this tomorrow," Lizzie said, looking at Red.

"As you wish, Lizzie, Have a good night," he said, taking his leave after giving her a soft kiss on the mouth.

Lizzie entered the house, knowing she had a long night of no sleep ahead of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank Jadenanne7 by help me in the translation and adaptation of my story for English. Thanks very. Thank you very much for his invaluable help!**

* * *

Lizzie woke up tired from a lack of sleep, but happy with the decision she had made. She decided that she would take a chance on this relationship with Red, despite knowing that he was a cynical man who had done horrible things in his life. However, he seemed sincere in saying that he loved her and she had trouble trusting other men. At least she knew what to expect from him, and he was still a very handsome and active man for his age. She knew that people would think he was too old for her, but she did not care about that. The important thing was that he made her feel happy and safe. She got dressed and went straight to the Post Office, and after exiting her car spied Red leaning against his won car, smiling at her.

"Good morning, Lizzie," he said with a broad smile on his face.

"Good morning, Red," she said, smiling back.

They walked into the elevator together and when the door closed, Red kissed Lizzie quickly on the lips.

"Have you thought about my offer?" he asked, smiling seductively at her.

"Yes. You can come to my house tonight to talk more about it. We need to be discreet here, she said, looking into his eyes.

"You're right," he agreed, pushing her away.

Soon the elevator door opened Lizzie went to her office while Red went to Cooper's. He stayed for half an hour with Cooper, while Lizzie finished the report on her failed attempt at contact with Sebastian Schimtz. As she was wrapping it up, she heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in," she said.

"Just came to say goodbye," Red said softly as he closed the door.

She rose from her desk and neared Red, who secured his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He kissed her neck softly, giving her chills. Seeing the effect this has on her, he kissed her on the mouth, a kiss that starts soft and ends up so deep that they ended up panting. Red observed her crumpled clothes, swollen lips, and flushed face and cannot hide his satisfaction. "You are so beautiful, and very inviting, but I think I'll quit while I can still control myself," he said in jest. "Don't worry about dinner, I'll pick up something and be at your house by 8pm," he said, his eyes full of desire.

"I think you better go, I still need to finish my report and I don't want anyone to see us so..." she said awkwardly. "See you later."

"Can't wait," he said, leaving the room.

Lizzie ends up having a very boring day that seemed to have no end and she barely believed it when it came time to leave. She quickly went home to take a shower and get dressed before he arrived. She put on a flowered dress in shades of gray and white that was simple and elegant and went to her knees. Red arrived punctually at the appointed time, bringing a pizza and a bottle of fine wine that he deposited into the kitchen.

"You guessed I was in the mood for pizza?" Lizzie asked excitedly.

"I always know what you want," he said cryptically.

They dined in animated form, with Red telling some funny stories about his adventures around the world. He could be a very nice and charming partner when he wanted to be. He did everything to please her and never missed an opportunity to touch her. After dinner, they sat on the couch to finish the wine.

"So, Lizzie, it's time to talk," he said, looking into her eyes.

"I thought about everything you said and decided to accept your offer," Lizzie began. "I want to give our relationship a chance. You know me better than anyone else, and, somehow, I also know him. We know what we can expect from each other, and I think we can have a very open and honest relationship with one another...without lies," she said, emphasizing the last word.

"I fully agree with what you said. I want to have a relationship with mutual trust between us, and you can be sure that from now on you will be the center of my life. I will live to love you Lizzie," Red said, kissing her passionately before continuing. "Some things will have to change from now on in relation to your work," he said seriously.

"You graduated to be a profiler, but in fact you are working as a field agent, pursuing criminals with Ressler. From now on, I want you acting more within the Post Office. I do not want to see you putting your life in danger," he said firmly.

"You're not the one who decides this," Lizzie said, upset.

"Of course I am. The Blacklist is mine, so the rules are mine too. I'll talk to Cooper about it...tell him that I want you near me, acting more as a source of intelligence that will guide the actions of other agents in the field."

"Apparently you have already decided everything for me," Lizzie spat reproachfully.

"I understand that you're hurt, Lizzie, but I cannot bear it if something happens to you. From now on I want you away from any danger. I'll do the same. I'll try to be safe because you deserve it from me," he said, caressing her face.

"I know you're right. I'd really like to do more as I profiler, but I think people will find it a strange change."

"I'll handle this with Cooper, and the others will have to accept what he decides. If asked, you say he was as surprised as them and he does not know the reason for the change. Everything will be alright," Red said confidently. "I think we have more interesting things to discuss than work and the FBI," he whispered in her ear. He nuzzled her neck and breathed in her scent deeply.

"You have a wonderful smell, reminiscent of the spring," he said, kissing her neck as she moaned in pleasure. "I want to lose myself in that blue yonder," he said, looking into her eyes. He was in love with the color of her eyes, so blue that they made her already perfect face even more beautiful. They kissed passionately, and Lizzie realized that after they made love, she would be on a path of no return in her relationship with Red. He was a very possessive man, and he would never let her go.

"Let's go somewhere more comfortable," Red said, lifting her into his arms and carrying her into the bedroom where he placed her gently on the bed. He took off his tie and vest and layed down on the bed beside her. "I want our first time to be perfect," he said, a promise in his eyes. He deposited small kisses across her face and explored down her ear and neck, making her moan in pleasure. He kissed Lizzie on the lips while unzipping her dress and tugging it down to her waist. He raised his head and looked at her breasts, passing his hand over them. "You are so beautiful, so perfect," he whispered, bending down to kiss the gap between her breasts.

Red continued to kiss her breasts while taking off the rest of her dress, leaving her only in her panties. He gazed for a moment at her mostly nude body and then slowly took off her panties, leaving her completely bare. He slowly opened her legs and lay between them, admiring her sex. "You have a wonderful smell," he said, running his tongue over her clitoris. He drove Lizzie crazy with his touch and when he realized that she was close to orgasm, he stopped and changed position, returning to kiss her. Lizzie began to open the buttons to take his shirt off, and looked admiringly at his chest, noting that he was very vigorous and manly. He laid back on the bed and she sat beside him, slowly kissing his face, trailing down to his neck and chest. When she reached his waist, she opened his belt and his pants, admiring his erect member that was hidden by his boxers. He raised his waist and pulled off his pants along with his boxers. She held his member in her hand. He was bigger and thicker than Tom, and she slowly started stroking it with her tongue, making Red moan in pleasure. After a few minutes, Red pulled Lizzie close.

"Now Lizzie...I want to lose myself inside you already. I've waited too long for this," he said,positioning himself between her legs and penetrating her slowly, throbbing inside her.

"You're so warm, so soft, so tight," he said, kissing her passionately. He began to move slowly, but soon he started to lose control and moved quickly, penetrating her more deeply when he realizes that she will reach orgasm.

"Now, Red," she murmured, moaning with pleasure.

"Yes," he answered, also reaching orgasm.

Red collapsed on top of Lizzie, the two sweaty and happy. "We need to do this more often," he said playfully, placing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I accept your suggestion," she said, caressing his smiling face.

"I apologize if I was rushed, but I've dreamed of making love with you for so long that I could not control myself."

"Don't worry about it, Red. You will have plenty of time to improve your performance," she said teasingly.

"You bet," he replied, kissing her passionately.

"Now you are mine, Lizzie, and you will never get rid of me," he said jokingly, but deep down they both knew he was telling the truth.

Lizzie knew that now she was attached to Red and he never let her get away from him again. Fate had brought them together a long time ago, and now that she understood that, they were joined to each other forever and nothing would change that.


End file.
